


The bottom in this relationship

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Hell, M/M, Smut, pornwithoutplot, top!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Inspired by the moment in season seven when Crowley is shouting at Castiel in the purgatory-soul-collection-room-thing.Cas takes a little trip to hell to assert himself... doesn't end exactly how he was expecting it to.





	

"Have you forgotten, that you're the bottom in this relationship, Angel!" Crowley screamed, hardly containing his anger. Castiel appeared before him instantaneously crossing the white tiled room, stained with blood.  
"I could smite you, demon." He snarled, inches from Crowley's face.   
"Try me, sugar." Crowley taunted.   
Castiel pressed two fingers onto Crowley's forehead angrily. Nothing happened, except for Crowley's smug grin growing wider. Castiel tried again his brow furrowed.   
"Sorry kitten, not enough mojo." Crowley smirked as Castiel added the rest of his hand "Sweaty palms mate."   
Castiel threw him against the wall, pressing his body up against the demon.   
"I am no 'bottom'." He said.  
Crowley giggled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kitten ."   
Castiel growled.  
"So cute when you do that." Crowley pushed him back and adjusted his apron. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be in hell." Then he disappeared.  
***   
"And that's why you should let me live, your highness."   
"A cunning plan, I have to admit," Crowley said, looking upon the demon from his throne. The demon looked up hopefully, he was kneeling before the King.   
"However." The demon's hopeful smile disappeared. "This is hell, and we have a little something... Called integrity." He emphasised integrity so much a nearby lamp bursted.   
"Someone fix that," he motioned carelessly with his free hand.   
"Where was I? Ah yes." He smiled at the demon. "Integrity means we don't go around." He stood up, "making deals," he stepped away from his throne onto the first of many steps to the floor beneath him where the demon cowered. "and then breaking our agreements for the sake of an easy profit."   
"But -" the demon pleaded.   
"Ah!" Crowley silenced him, heading down the stairs.   
"But, all the souls I got for you, for hell." The demon stuttered desperately.  
"At what cost to our reputation?" Crowley asked menacingly.   
".." The demon whimpered. "Please don't kill me Sire, I'm begging you! I promise I'll be better."   
"Don't worry," Crowley smiled "I won't kill you, I have something far worse in mi -"   
The doors to his throne room were thrown open. "Rude!" He remarked,  
The demon was still cowering at his feet, making to kiss his shoes. Crowley shook his foot. "Get off me!" Crowley scowled.  
Castiel walked in, two demon guards in tow.   
"I refrained from smiting them." He announced, "I came to prove a point."   
"Oh did you now?" Crowley questioned, stepping away from the sobbing demon.   
"We're sorry sir, we tried to stop him your high - " the demons beseeched.  
"Silence." Crowley boomed. "Leave us."   
"What about me?" A small voice piped up. Crowley sighed and clicked his fingers, sending him to his personal private collection of 'torture-toys' - as he fondly referred to them.   
"So, what is the point you came all this way to prove?" Crowley asked, his gravely voice spitting out the word 'point' as if it was poison. And yet his overall tone was of curiosity.  
Castiel walked towards him, "I came to show you that , I am not the 'bottom' in this relationship." He said confidently, his brow furrowed.   
Crowley poured himself a glass of Craig and chuckled. "And how do you intend to do that."  
"I asked Dean what it meant and he said -"  
Crowley spluttered. "Squirrel?!" He choked on his scotch. "You asked squirrel! This is too funny."   
Cas just looked at him, confused.  
"Yes, that is what I said. Why do you insist on all these pet names? I find them overwhelmingly confusing." He said gruffly.  
"Oh kitten." Crowley wiped the tears from his eyes, placing his scotch on the arm of his throne, briefly whilst he adjusted his tie.  
"Why do you insist on calling me kitten? I am not an infant feline."   
"No, you are not." Crowley walked over to Castiel, stopping on the final step which gave him enough height that he stood above Castiel. Perfect - he thought. "However, you are my pet."   
"That is not correct." Castiel tried to move.  
"No you don't Kitten, this is my playground, we play by my rules."   
"This is no playground, this is hell. The rules are not yours to make."  
"I am the ki-"   
"You are no King, Crowley." Castiel said defiantly.  
"How dare you." Crowley pushed Castiel back, he fell: grazing his knees and laying on his side on the slippery marble floor. Crowley walked leisurely over to the fallen angel. Castiel didn't try to get up, he looked resentfully at Crowley, his jaw set. Crowley gripped his hand around Castiel's throat and pulled him up onto his knees, crouching down so he was just high enough above the Angel that Castiel had to tilt his head to make his eye contact.  
"This is very uncomfortable." The Angel remarked. Castiel would've gripped Crowley's death hold, if that would have made a difference - but it wouldn't have, so his hands hung limply by the sides of his trench coat. Sadly, he was right; with his demonic powers at full capacity, Crowley was in charge down here.   
"It's not supposed to be comfortable, kitten." Crowley growled, bringing Castiel's face closer to his own. "You still don't understand, do you?"  
"Dean explained to me the dynamics of a relationship, and, um..." Castiel coughed, very uncomfortable.  
"Pray continue." Crowley released his grip, stepping back to admire the Angel kneeling before him, he adjusted his cuff links.   
"We have not had any kinds of," Castiel paused. "Sexual, relations...So, you have no justification in your statement. I came to tell you that." He adjusted his tie. "I will be leaving now."   
"Why come all this way?" Crowley asked, his glass of Craig reappearing in his hand.   
"My original plan was to, um..." Cas licked his lips nervously. "Prove it to you in a more... Graphic, way." He chose his words carefully.  
"It?" Crowley questioned.   
Castiel stood up, using his hands to push himself off the cold black flooring. "That it was in fact you, whom should be labelled as a 'bottom' and not I."   
"And how in hell would you prove that?" Crowley asked, pushing Cas back onto his knees.   
"I intended to... um..." He coughed.   
Crowley placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Spit it out Angel"  
"I intended to dominate you..." Cas said.  
"Ha!" Crowley exclaimed. "You, dominate, me! Silly little kitten."   
"Please don't call me kitten. It is not correct."   
"Silence." Crowley announced. "It seems today I shall be teaching you a little lesson." He pulled Castiel along the floor by the collar of his shirt to the base of the steps, pushing him back onto the ground. "Don't move unless I instruct you otherwise, else there shall be consequences."   
Castiel looked around nervously, maybe his trip to hell wasn't such a good idea...  
Crowley climbed the six stairs swiftly- he really loved the number six. Sitting in his throne. "Now, " he took a sip of scotch. "Come to daddy."   
"You're not my father Crowley?" Cas stood begrudgingly, brushing dust off his trench coat, he raised his foot into the first step.  
"Ah." Crowley said, tilting his glass. Castiel froze, puzzled. "Kittens crawl."   
"I am not a-" Crowley's demonic powers forced Castiel to his knees. He sighed "I am not a kitten." He muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that." Crowley growled.  
Castiel embarked on his crawling journey up the stairs to the patient King of hell, whom was throughly enjoying himself. Crowley swirled his Craig in his glass enjoying Castiel's submission.  
"Why did you have me come up here?" Cas asked innocently.   
"To teach you a lesson." Crowley replied as he dragged a table towards him using his mind. He placed his crystal glass on the mahogany and then turned back to focus on Cas. His lips were firmly pressed together, curious, a little apprehensive perhaps. Crowley smiled.   
Cas took this as an invitation to stand. Crowley frowned.  
"What lesson could crawling teach me? I have a human vessel, I cannot become a cat."   
"Silly little angel." Crowley replied. "You are learning to submit to your master."  
"You are not my master." Castiel said, defensively.   
"Say that laying across my lap." Crowley joked.  
Castiel gingerly lay across Crowley's lap, Crowley's eyes widened in surprise. "Good boy." He mumbled, stroking Cas' back.   
"Crowley, you are not my master." Castiel said matter of factly. He tried to move but Crowley held him in place.  
"Did I say you could move kitten."   
"I don't require permission." He tried again, struggling under Crowley's strength.   
"Yes you do." Crowley growled.  
Cas tensed, he couldn't see Crowley's face, all he could see was his shiny shoes and his left suit leg. Crowley stoked Cas from his head to the base of his spine, Cas arched his back in response.   
"That feels nice." He murmured innocently.  
"Hmm, does it now?" Crowley asked   
"That is what I said, yes."  
"That was a rhetorical question." Crowley said. "Now, for your punishment; what did you do Castiel?"   
"I don't understand."  
"Why am I punishing you? " Crowley traced patterns on Cas' back. Occasionally dipping below his belt. Briefly touching Cas' ass.   
"Perhaps because you feel insulted?"  
"Good, and why's that?"   
"I did not accept you as either my king or as my master." Castiel answered nervously. Wondering what Crowley was planning. Perhaps he would torture him. Why did he come to hell? This was a terrible idea.   
"Well done kitten, you've hit it right on the head of the nail."  
"I don't understand your -" Crowley spanked him and Castiel yelped in surprise.   
"How many strikes does my cheeky little rebellious Angel recieve."  
"Well -" Castiel began but before he could finish; Crowley struck him again.   
"Why don't you count them, kitten?" Crowley interrupted.  
"Three" Castiel said quietly.   
"Four." It was beginning to sting, he realised that the seemingly innocent patterns Crowley had been drawing were "five" enochian, they must have "six" been some sort of "seven" - Castiel winced "eight"   
"Good boy." -   
Some sort of sigl with an effect on Castiel's healing, or maybe Crowley wasn't "nine" striking him with his hand, an enchanted object?   
"Ten." No, it certainly felt like a hand.  
"Eleven." Castiel whimpered, he wasn't aware that he was crying until Crowley was wiping the tears off his face.   
"Low pain threshold, Angel?" Crowley mused, "not even flesh on flesh and you're whining."   
"What difference would that make?" Castiel inquired angrily.   
"Ha. What difference! Are you enjoying yourself, Angel?"   
"No." Castiel was quick to reply. The tent in his trousers said otherwise.  
Crowley snapped his fingers, Castiel felt warmer, there was more give in Crowley's lap and this place was brighter. Crowley leaned down and whispered into Cas' ear; "Didn't want any of my minions walking in and catching us." He snapped his fingers again and all of Cas' clothing had been removed. Cas shivered, not from the cold but from the embarrassment of nudity itself.   
"I don't think this is necessary, Crowley." He reached out for the bedsheets to cover himself, Crowley was after all seated on the edge of his bed. Crowley slapped his hands away.   
"Are you still calling me Crowley?"  
Cas nodded nervously, biting his lip.   
"Then this is necessary." Crowley rubbed his hand over Cas' ass, gripping him firmly.   
He spanked him again, but this time Cas didn't yelp. He moaned, loudly.   
"Not much of a punishment if you're a masochist."   
"I'm not ahhh" Cas sighed, his pain was building in a different place, below his abdomen. It felt hard, painful. He shifted a little on Crowley's knee, the friction made him groan in pleasure. "What are you doing Crowley?"  
Crowley raised his hands, "Nothing kitten, it's all you." He replied smirking.  
"Help me, it won't go." Castiel sighed, fidgeting. "Whenever I move, it hurts more."   
"Ah," Crowley acknowledged knowingly. "And what makes you think you deserve a reward like that?" Castiel desperately tried to get comfortable.  
"Please Crowley..." Crowley's hand came down hard and Castiel gasped. "Please, master?" He whimpered. " King?" He tried desperately. "Make it go away."   
"Since you asked so nicely." Crowley whispered into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.  
"You're making it worse" Castiel whined and Crowley chuckled.   
Crowley manoeuvred Castiel off his lap so he was sitting off the edge of the bed. "Now kitten, stay very still. Just relax and accept your reward." Crowley kneeled between his legs, Cas looked at him questioningly, a little flushed. Crowley wrapped his hands around Castiel's erection, Cas couldn't control himself: he moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Crowley's hands.  
"I said still, kitten." Crowley squeezed and Castiel groaned, biting his lip and trying to stay still. Crowley gently brought him closer to orgasm.  
"You're not helping! You're making it worse!" Castiel complained breathlessly.  
"You'll thank me in a moment." Crowley took Castiel into his mouth and Cas gasped in shock. A few seconds of licking, sucking, swirling and some lustful wet noises; Castiel was coming, writhing underneath Crowley, whom was forced to push Castiel back and hold his hips down onto the bed so that he could maintain his mouth"s hold.  
"Thank you master." Castiel said quietly when Crowley had removed him from his mouth.   
"We're not finished yet, Castiel." Crowley raised his eyebrows, he would have to work on Cas' stamina.   
Castiel smiled, "I feel finished." He stated simply.   
"You are not 'finished' until I say so." Crowley growled, pushing his hand into Castiel's groin the other hand cupping the back of Castiel's head.   
"Because you are my master?" Castiel asked.   
"Because I am your master."   
Castiel nodded sincerely, meeting Crowley's gaze. Crowley was smiling.   
"What would you like me to do?" Castiel asked.  
"Good boy," Crowley praised, stroking Castiel's hair and releasing his grip from his junk. Cas sighed in relief. "For now, I would like you to tell me, convince me, that you've been a good boy. So that next time, you get rewards rather than punishment."   
"I've been a really good boy." Cas said. Crowley brought his face closer to Castiel's.  
"Really good." Cas whispered. Kissing the demon and then his eyes flashed with mischief and he grinned, flipping Crowley over, so that Castiel was above him.   
"However," Cas said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure you will be far better behaved under my control." He smiled, looking down at Crowley; who was shaking his head, smirking.   
"Silly kitten." Crowley replied from beneath him. "Shouldn't have done that." He smirked; "I'm going to have to punish you again!" He said in a sing song voice. Castiel pinned his hands above his head and kissed him hungrily.   
"It is I who will be punishing you." Castiel replied stubbornly.  
"And there I was, naively assuming my little angel would submit to me so easily." Crowley tilted his head. "Bad kitten."   
"You are the kitten, Crowley."   
"If you stop now, ah who am I kidding?" Castiel found himself trapped under Crowley, his hands behind his back, wrists secured by the hands of the King of hell and his naked ass in full view of the demon. "You're not going to able to sit down for a week." He growled menacingly.  
Castiel gulped noisily,  
"That's right kitten, you should be frightened."  
Crowley's eyes turned red; "you messed with the King of hell!"   
Crowley pulled Cas' ass into the air and began to tease him open. Cas shuffled uncomfortably.   
"Want me to fuck you on the floor, bruised knees to match the colour of your ass?" Crowley threatened. Cas stopped struggling.  
"No."   
"No what?"  
"No master."   
"Better." Crowley pushed an un-lubricated finger into Cas. Cas yowled, then moaned as Crowley began to move his finger in and out. "Why does this punishment feel so good? - if it is a punishment?" Cas questioned, as Crowley added another finger. It hurt. "I take that back, it is most painful... Ahhh. But there is also pleasure?"   
"Because, love, I don't want to hurt you permanently and render you unfuckable. With a dick my size, one takes precautions. You may have noticed however; I'm not using much lubrication."   
"I noticed." Castiel whined.   
"To make sure that your recovery time is good and long."   
"But.." He complained, exasperated.   
"Hush kitten." Crowley added a third finger, spitting on Cas' asshole when it didn't slide in with ease. Ignoring Cas' cry of pain. He intended to make the Angel scream.   
After he had been pumping Cas full of fingers until Cas no longer made a sound, he removed them. Cas whimpered at the loss and Crowley chuckled. "Don't you worry kitten; something much more.. Filling, coming."   
Cas moaned, unable to form coherent sentences.  
"Good boy." Crowley lined himself up at Castiel's pink and puckered entrance, pushing in gently all the way up to his hilt.  
"Please don't move master, it's hurts."   
"It's okay kitten," Crowley comforted the Angel, softly stroking his hair and running his hand along his back.  
They stayed like that for a little while, Crowley felt guilty about going in dry, and worried he might hurt Castiel. He drew a line through the sigl he had drawn. Allowing any damage to heal. Castiel didn't seem to notice. At least now Cas would only feel the burn and the intense pleasure and no permanent damage would be done, although he's certainly leave some marks. He drew sigls on the backs of his hands. Perfect. He squeezed Cas' hips tight enough to leave bruises, as he set a punishing rhythm, tears dripped down Cas' cheek. He was grinning in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut, Crowley's estimations were off and Castiel came hard without permission. Crowley came with him, barely able to contain himself with Castiel's walls clenching around his dick. He sighed and pulled out of the Angel, flipping him over; "Did I say you could come?" He frowned at Castiel, but Cas' eyes were firmly closed, his mouth a little agape.   
Crowley had rendered him comatose. Crowley smiled and gazed at his blissful Angel, forgiving him.  
Who could stay mad at Castiel when he looked so sweet? Crowley climbed beside him and wrapped him in his arms, pulling the covers over both of them.   
"I guess I was wrong." Castiel whispered drowsily.  
"Hmm?" Crowley asked, looking over at his Angel, whose eyes were firmly closed.  
"I am the bottom after all." Cas snuggled into Crowley.  
"I'm glad you learnt your lesson, kitten."   
Castiel frowned. "Why do you call me kitten?"  
Crowley kissed him on the top of the head. "It's a secret."   
Castiel nodded sleepily. "Okay."


End file.
